1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process standardization system and a production process standardization method for standardizing the production process of a semiconductor device and a computer readable storage medium storing a program for having a computer perform that function, more particularly relates to a production process standardization system and production process standardization method for standardizing the production process of a semiconductor device among a plurality of companies and a computer readable storage medium storing a program for having a computer perform the function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device is designed according to design rules set corresponding to specifications of each generation of semiconductor device production apparatus. These design rules are individually set for each company matching with the production process of each company. The design rules set in this way are individually managed in each company. Due to this, in each company, basically it becomes possible to design and produce semiconductor devices having almost the same characteristics in the same company so far as the design follows the design rules managed in that company. Also, by managing and storing design data of the semiconductor devices designed according to these design rules within the company as design assets (IP), it becomes possible to re-use the design assets when newly designing semiconductor devices and it becomes possible to achieve a reduction of the design period and/or production process evaluation period, a reduction of design work, a reduction of costs, and so on.
However, design rules have been individually set for each company, so even for semiconductor devices produced by a production process of the same generation using a semiconductor device production apparatus of the same model, if the companies are different, the design rules thereof are also different, so the characteristics of the produced semiconductor devices become slightly different for every company. For this reason, for example, when a company designing a semiconductor device orders the production of the semiconductor device to a semiconductor device production company, the company designing the semiconductor device must find a semiconductor device production company having a production process capable of producing a semiconductor device that satisfies the required characteristics or acquire process information from the semiconductor device production company or predict circuit characteristics by simulation or the like and request a change of the production process from the semiconductor device production company so that the produced semiconductor device satisfies the required characteristics or change the design per se of the semiconductor device, so there is a problem in that enormous labor is required for ordering the production of a semiconductor device. This becomes a further conspicuous problem where for example the production of the semiconductor device is ordered to several different semiconductor device production companies.
Also, since the design rules differ for every company, when the design assets managed and stored by each company are to be shared with other companies, the design assets must be re-designed, evaluated, and verified to match with the production processes of the other companies, so there is a problem that design assets can not be smoothly distributed and re-used.
An object of the present invention is to provide a production process standardization system of a semiconductor device for standardizing design rules among companies and smoothening requests for production of semiconductor devices among companies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for working the production process standardization system, that is, a production process standardization method of a semiconductor device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium storing a program for making a computer perform the processing of the production process standardization method of a semiconductor device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a second production process standardization system of a semiconductor device enabling smooth distribution and re-use of design assets among companies by standardizing the design rules among companies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for working the second production process standardization system, that is, a production process standardization method of a semiconductor device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium storing a program for making a computer perform the processing of the second production process standardization method of a semiconductor device.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a production process standardization system for standardizing the production process of a semiconductor device comprising a production process standardization apparatus having a standardized design rule information storage means for storing standardized design rule information indicating standardized design rules including standardized design conditions of the semiconductor device, and a standardized design rule information distributing means for distributing the standardized design rule information stored in the standardized design rule information storage means, and a designer terminal having a standardized design rule information receiving means for receiving the standardized design rule information distributed by the standardized design rule information distributing means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a production process standardization method for standardizing the production process having the steps of commonly managing standardized design rules including standardized design conditions of the semiconductor device and having a plurality of designers design the semiconductor device following the commonly managed standardized design rules.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing standardized design rule information including standardized design conditions of a semiconductor device and storing a program for making a computer perform the function of distributing the stored standardized design rule information.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program for making a computer perform the function of receiving measurement data extraction circuit design information indicating design conditions of a measurement data extraction circuit for extracting measurement data from a semiconductor device and evaluation data calculation method information indicating a method of calculation of evaluation data including tabulated extracted measurement data and calculating the evaluation data from the measurement data of the semiconductor device extracted by the measurement data extraction circuit indicated in the received measurement data extraction circuit design information following the received evaluation data calculation method information.